


Waters Cannot Quench

by ciaan



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Androgyny, Animate Object, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Other, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Telepathy, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Martian and an Atlantean go swimming and telepathic sex ensues. Except M'gann thinks this Earth idea of sex is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waters Cannot Quench

M'gann liked kissing. It was one of the strange Earth customs that she approved of and was glad to have learned about. She thought it was even easier here under the water, when she was taking in oxygen through the gills she had created to match Kaldur's, and didn't have to worry about remembering to use only her nose for breathing.

She liked Kaldur, too. Sometimes she got so lonely talking to the others, needing to use only words. Superboy still was too angry for her to touch his mind, and Robin and Kid Flash had too many... thoughts they couldn't control. Especially Kid Flash.

But actually kissing Kaldur was nothing like the thoughts in Wally's mind. Kaldur was calm and sweet and, being Atlantean, he knew more about telepathy than the others and was willing to open his mind to her when they did this. She would have been unable to be so physically close to someone without that. In fact, it had started as conversations, the two of them hiding together in the mountain while Superboy avoided them after Robin and Wally went home, or her taking him flying, and him taking her swimming, letting her speak into his mind and catch his thoughts.

His thoughts had led to her letting him teach her about kissing, and once she tried the activity it made much more sense than it had when she'd seen it on TV.

So she was enjoying this, touching his tongue with hers and exploring the insides of each other's mouths, twisting their legs together as they floated deep under the ocean with the currents playing along their skin, running their hands over each other's bodies, his mind open to her and passing the enjoyment back and forth in their thoughts. She copied his Atlantean form when they went swimming, giving herself gills and webbed digits, and her clothes were in the shape of what the Humans called a bathing suit, which was tight along her body.

Kaldur liked especially to run his hands over the curve of her hips and waist and the sides of her ass and to cup and stroke her breasts. He had been hesitant to do that at first until she had let him understand that they were no different from the rest of her body to her.

Another reason she liked Kaldur was because he had accepted that easily. She had let him know that to keep their activity to what he called "making out" and not have it become "sex" - and Humans and Atlanteans used that word "sex" for both reproduction and pleasure, which M'gann thought was a strange and uncomfortable idea - he should stay away from the stretch of her genitalia on her lower... belly, that was the English word. He had told her in turn that she should avoid the organ between his legs, though she could often feel it changing shape when they were kissing, getting stiffer and larger and moving to a different position. This was apparently a sign that he enjoyed what they were doing, so she appreciated it. She did not understand, however, why this body part was considered so private yet she could see it clearly in the clothes most of her teammates and the other superheroes wore. She designed her own clothes to hide her genitalia.

M'gann did not understand the Humans, and apparently Atlanteans and Kryptonians as well, at all in this way. When she first came to Earth, her elder-lateral-relative... her "uncle" as she was supposed to call him, had explained to her that Humans came in two types. Well, actually they came in many types, in far, far more colors than Martians did, but cutting across all those other differences they came in two important types, and she was supposed to pick one and stick to it, in order that they not worry about her any more than they already would. M'gann had chosen the female type for the same reason that she had chosen the green color: because it was apparently less threatening. She thought that her uncle had chosen the male type for the opposite reason, to appear more formidable when he first arrived. There was also the serendipity of the Earth name Megan that was close enough to her real name.

Then she had joined Young Justice and thought maybe she had made a mistake, but by then it was too late to alter it. All the other members of the team were "boys" and she was the only "girl" and she had not realized they would treat her so differently from each other. She tried to do what the TV said a "girl" should do and in return the boys all thought of her as... as too much nonthreatening. Less competent, even though she was stronger than any of them and had more powers. And M'gann knew she was inexperienced in many ways, but still, she was not as inexperienced as that. She was older than any of them, and they didn't look at Superboy that way, even though he was only a few weeks old, and she thought that was because he was a "boy."

But now she was stuck as a "girl" and she had to be a girl all the time, had even pretended to the rest that she couldn't shift into a boy.

So she had been relieved when Kaldur had accepted that she was not the same as an Earth girl or boy. He did like to touch her breasts but it was not the way Wally liked them, where they were bigger in his mind than the rest of her. He also liked it when she touched the nipples on his chest or his neck near his gills, though he had told her not to do those things too often because he liked them too much.

Now he pulled away from the kiss and stared at her, grey eyes serious and bright against his darker face.

"M'gann..." he said, his deep voice distorted by the water but funneled clearly to her by his control over it.

"Kaldur," she answered, copying his serious tone and then smiling at him, tasting the drift of salt water into her mouth.

"The polymorphic organic technology of your clothing, like your spaceship, obeys your will."

"Yes?" Her voice rose in a questioning sound, not because she was uncertain of her answer, but because she was uncertain of the reason for his statement.

"Can it... can it do..." His words trailed off but the feeling-picture he offered her in his mind was clear.

"Oh. Um, yes." She could feel her blood rushing to her face in a blush and also rushing to her genitalia in arousal. "I've pleasured myself with it before."

He nodded.

"Do you wish to share pleasure?"

His grin was wide and full of teeth. "I believe I would like that now, if you would."

"I... yes. Yes, I would enjoy that. Now, now?"

He nodded again. She figured he was probably correct in his suggestion of utilizing her clothing's abilities for pleasure play at first before they tried to figure out how to stimulate each other's bodies directly with their different, not really compatible genital anatomies. Once they had a better idea of each other's responses they could experiment further.

She leaned in and kissed Kaldur on the neck by his gills. His hands tightened around her waist and pulled her body closer against his, making her hair flow around both their faces.

"I need to remove part of my garments, however," he whispered near her ear. She wriggled against him for a moment, rubbing her genitalia against the pressure of his torso and making herself shiver at the pleasure of the sensation, before pulling away.

He reached down and pulled at the waist of his costume, and the lower section began to separate from the upper. M'gann could see that they were held together by the fastener that was called in English "velcro" and she blushed harder. Kaldur looked at her and she slipped more of an image into his mind, so he quirked an eyebrow at her teasingly and slowed his pulling so that his garments parted even more sensuously. The action of the parts of velcro reminded her very strongly of the action of rubbing genitalia with another Martian and she had been shocked the first time she saw it.

Finally his explicit motion ceased and he eased his leggings down around his thighs. The organ there - his penis, or there were seemingly a million other words for it, and M'gann had no idea why - bobbed up against his stomach. It was a strange cylindrical thing with wrinkles of skin around it and two rounded parts below it, slightly darker than the rest of his body. He reached a hand down and gripped it, stroking his fingers along its length, and it got even stiffer.

 _May I?_ M'gann asked in his mind and stretched her fingers. She felt his radiating acceptance and rubbed her hand across the tip of his penis. It twitched against her. Kaldur made a little noise in his throat.

He wrapped both his arms around M'gann again and pulled her tightly to him. She lowered herself along his body until his penis was pressed against her genitalia and she could feel the shape of it through her clothing. M'gann slid her hands between their torsos and rubbed at Kaldur's nipples. He groaned again and leaned down to kiss her.

M'gann pushed at his mind because she had to now. He opened up for her as his mouth opened and she tasted his tongue and his thoughts. She could feel where his desires pulled and ached at him and the way their flushes of arousal were at least understandable to each other even if located in different places and passed all of that back to him.

Her clothes began to send out tendrils toward him as she wrapped them around his penis. His mind sparked and the tendrils traced over him like his fingers had earlier.

M'gann caused the inside of her clothes to texture themselves more and they moved and rubbed against her. Pleasure started to pulse harder through her body as she drifted deeper into Kaldur's thoughts. His mind was deep oceanic blues and greens against the red and black of her own.

Her clothing surrounded more of his organ, moving the looser skin over the harder center, closing around the top and wrapping over the round parts, covering the whole thing. The tendrils continued to follow his desires and slipped around his thighs and between his legs. They reached the hole of his anus and stroked around it. He shivered and she let the tendrils keep following his wants, using the images from his mind to guide them, even though she couldn't understand all the other thoughts that were dancing around the edges of his mind.

Kaldur kissed her deeper, harder, his arms tightening even more around her. The thin tip of a tendril slid inside the muscle ring of his anus.

 _Go slow and gentle there,_ he thought at her.

M'gann caused the tendril to wriggle itself slowly into him, the water helping it slide along.

She could feel what Kaldur was feeling, and she could feel what the clothing... felt... of him.

It was different from anything she knew, these thoughts of his of being inside something, having something inside him.

 _Up and in,_ he thought, _there is a part..._. M'gann lengthened the tendril as he directed, and felt it rub against something inside him, and he shuddered all around and through her. _And harder and faster on my dick._

It was absolutely fascinating. Kaldur was bucking his hips now, thrusting his penis in as M'gann caused her clothing to grip it tighter and slide around it faster, and she slid more of the material inside his anus in response to his desire there, shaping it larger and solider and more like his penis. He was no longer kissing her; instead his face was pressed against her neck and she could feel his heart pounding and his gills fluttering. His hands pressed against the bare skin of her back.

She was... she was inside his body, inside his mind, and also engulfing and surrounding him both mentally and physically.

 _Oh, fuck, M'gann..._

And M'gann suddenly actually understood what that meant. _Yes,_ she answered.

She could sense Kaldur's amusement at that even through the swirl of pleasure in him.

Her own pleasure continued to spark and burst wilder as his motion rubbed his body against hers and the textures of her clothing stimulated her further. He was full of need that echoed between them and she pushed and pulled and rubbed and then his pleasure exploded in her mind and shook her apart as his body shuddered around her and pulsed into her.

M'gann pulled back together but she could tell that Kaldur's mind was still swimming in a haze. She withdrew her clothing from him, telling it to let go of him, and began to slip her mind away slowly.

Kaldur was kissing along her jaw. "By the tides, that was..." He sounded dreamy and overcome.

 _That was nice. We should do it again._

"Yes, we should."

His penis had ejected some kind of liquid and M'gann watched the water swirl it away off her clothing. "Does that happen every time?" she asked, and Kaldur looked down, following her attention. "What is it?"

"Yes." He was still tracing his hands over her back. "That is semen. The way the male transfers genetic material to the female for reproduction."

M'gann wrinkled her nose in confusion. Every time? No wonder the Earth people were so mixed-up about pleasure and reproduction. In that case, she was not really sure why Superman was so angry over the use of his genetic material to make Superboy when they expelled and wasted it so often. But maybe Kryptonians were less bizarre that way than Atlanteans and Humans?

Kaldur kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Don't worry. I have no interest in reproducing now."

"I know."

He pulled away and raised his leggings back into their correct position, his hands hovering near the fastenings. "If I do my velcro back up, will you get all excited again? Because then we might be trapped in an endless cycle, and we would never get back for dinner and the mission briefing."

M'gann stuck her tongue out at him and then swam away into the salty currents of the ocean depths, both of them laughing.


End file.
